Porque no podría haber deseado prima mejor
by miel-tonks
Summary: —¿Sirius? Estaré en una protesta pacifica por los derechos de los elfos a fuera del ministerio de magia, nos vemos después ¿sí?—aclaró Bella sonriendo... Esta historia participa en el Reto Anti cannon del foro The Ruins.


**Está historia participa en el **_**reto Anti cannon del foto The Ruins.**_

_**Diviértanse. **_

***"*"**"**"*"***

—¡No a la tala inmoderada de arboles!—vociferó una joven mujer morena y a sus espaldas unos sonoros gritos de apoyo se escucharon, frente a ella hombres cargados de cierras bufaron.

—¡Escuche señora, a nosotros nos pagan por esto, no tenemos nada que ver con los arboles! ¡Sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo!—gritó uno de los hombres que con cierra en mano, resoplaba enojado. Bellatrix negó y levantó las manos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

—¿Lo escucharon? ¡Que no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡La indiferencia es la que acaba con nuestra madre tierra! ¡Por hombres con este los pulmones de nuestra madre se agotan!—vociferó. Y entonces el pequeño grupo de detrás de ella le apoyaba comenzó a levantar carteles luminosos con mensajes por el cuidado de la naturaleza.

—¡Argus!—gritó uno de los trabajadores, el hombre que había hablado le observó—¡no llegaremos a nada con esta gente loca! Tenemos que irnos a las medias extremas—dijo y Argus asintiendo sacó un pequeño radio con el cual se comunico y después de unos minutos unas enormes máquinas llegaron dispuestos a ahuyentar a los manifestantes, la líder de la resistencia tomo una enorme cadena que descansaba en el piso y dirigiendo al árbol más cercano, fue encadenada.

—¡Me llevan con el árbol!—vociferó—¡Si el árbol muere yo lo hare con él, como hermanos de la misma tierra fértil!—vociferó, las maquínanos se detuvieron.

—¡No a la tala de arboles!—gritaron unos cuantos y otros cuantos comenzaron también a encadenarse a los arboles, entonces Argus enojado cruzo las líneas enemigas y se acercó a la causante de aquel relajo, que encadenada al árbol cantaba algún especie de cantico que nadie conocía.

—¡Escuche señora… como se llame!

—¡Soy Águila! Esa soy yo que cual ave vigilo desde las alturas protegiendo a todo aquel sr indefenso—dijo, Argus hizo una mueca.

—Águila entonces, ¿sabia usted que esta interfiriendo con nuestro trabajo? ¡Nos despedirán y todo será su culpa!—ella asintió.

—me parece bien, tal vez cuando lo despidan pueda unirse a nosotros, nunca hay suficientes filántropos—aclaró burlona, a Argus le brillaron los ojos enojado.

—¡Esta loca Águila!—vociferó, ella asintió.

—¡Y usted ciego! ¿Qué no se da cuenta del daño que le hacen a nuestra madre tierra?—cuestionó, él rodeó los ojos.

—Me importa una mierda lo que haga a su madre tierra, usted como una salvaje esta interfiriendo con el progreso—aclaró antes de hincarse y como un poseso, intentar desencadenar a la mujer.

Solo basto eso para que una gran pandemia se desatara, pronto las personas que cargaban carteles se acercaron y comenzaron a gritar al hombre.

Golpes, gritos cargados de insultos, patadas, piedras volando de un lado a otro. Sangre, mucha sangre y Bellatrix aun encadenada al árbol sonriendo feliz.

De repente todo se congelo, las personas que minutos antes peleaban unas contra otras se suspendieron, como si alguien externo a la pelea pusiese pausa.

Y Sirius apareció, negando apesadumbrado. La varita colgando inerte en mano derecha, los pasos lentos acercándose a su prima.

—Hay Bella—murmuró—No me digas que otra vez creaste una disputa—ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿vienes a unirte primito?—cuestionó con voz melosa, Sirius negó antes de levantar su varita y desencadenarla, Bella camino hasta posarse frente a él y abrazarlo cariñosamente.

—No me apetece pelearme con muggles—dijo, ella suspiró.

—Las cosas se salieron de control, Argus trató de desencadenarme y mi grupo solo me protegió—aclaró, Sirius arrugó la frente ¿Argus? Quiso preguntar, pero no hizo, en cambio barrió la zona y leyó algunos de los carteles.

—¿eres consiente de que puedes utilizar magia Bella? Con un simple movimiento de varita podrías salvar a los árboles y evitar todos estos líos—ella negó.

—¿y que satisfacción abría en eso? No Sirius, así no funcionan las cosas, la madre tierra jamás me lo perdonaría.

—¿Madre tierra?—ella asintió antes de resoplar enojada.

—Supongo que esta vez tendrá que hacerlo, voy tarde a mi reunión con Hermione—Sirius hizo amago de sonrisa.

Y Bella sin darse cuenta de aquello, comenzó a murmurar hechizos, Sirius no tardo en únasele.

Cuando todo estuvo listo ambos se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron del lugar dejando a unos aturdidos hombres y aparecieron en la casa Black.

Hermione ya se encontraba sentada en la sala, en sus manos sostenía un pergamino y una caja descansaba a su lado.

Al ver a Bella sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Águila!—vociferó levantándose, ella se acercó.

—¿Llego tarde Mione?—la aludida negó, Bella asintió.

—Pues bien, ¿tienes todo?—Hermione se acercó a la caja y saco dos camisas.

"P.E.D.D.O, como sociedad universal" decían, Bella tomó una y se la puso emocionada, Hermione no tardo en seguirla.

—¡Pues vamos!—vocifero tomando la mano de Hermione—¿Sirius? Estaré en una protesta pacifica por los derechos de los elfos a fuera del ministerio de magia, nos vemos después ¿sí?—aclaró antes de desaparecer con la castaña.

Sirius se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala sonriendo idiota.

Sí, definitivamente Bellatrix era la persona más filántropa, amante de la naturaleza y protectora de los animales y personas tratadas injustamente que jamás había conocido. En una ocasión, recordaba, se había embargado a lo muggle en un barco con unas cuantas personas a una misión casi suicida para salvar a los delfines, en otra ocasión había pasado más de una semana abrazada a un árbol… así era ella. Y él que siempre terminaba salvándola de todas sus locuras no había podido desear prima mejor.

***"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**

**Mmm, pues bueno, esto es lo que me ocurrió para el reto. Es corto y realmente raro y alocado pero de eso se trataba. **

**Jaja, ¡comenten! **


End file.
